memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Althoff
|birthplace = |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt double |image2 = Stunt crew, Renaissance Man.jpg |caption2 = Althoff ® with Tony Cecere, Lynn Salvatori, and Dennis Madalone on the set of "Renaissance Man" }} Ron Althoff (born ) is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who worked as stunt double for guest actor David Sparrow on the seventh season episode under Stunt Coordinator Dennis Madalone. According to the call sheet, Althoff filmed his stunt scenes on Friday on Paramount Stage 16 along with fellow stunt performers Lynn Salvatori and Tony Cecere. He received no credit for this appearance. Althoff has started his career in the late 1980s with appearances in the action comedy Renegade (1987, with Cole McKay and Tommy J. Huff), the science fiction film Alien Private Eye (1987, with Robert Axelrod), the action film Night of the Kickfighters (1988, with Carel Struycken and Dan Koko), the television drama Stones for Ibarra (1988, with Keith Carradine, Jorge Cervera, Jr., Kamala Lopez, Carlos Palomino, and Marco Rodriguez), the science fiction film Nightfall (1988, with David Birney and Larry Hankin), the horror Western Ghost Town (1988, with Franc Luz, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Kane Hodder, and Alan Marcus), the independent film The Kill Machine (1988), the science fiction comedy Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989, with Dan Shor, Rod Loomis, Jane Wiedlin, Hal Landon, Jr., Bernie Casey, J. Patrick McNamara, Marjean Holden, Darrell Redleaf-Fielder, John Escobar, Jeff Imada, Al Jones, Kurt D. Lott, Noon Orsatti, Don Ruffin, and Scott Alan Cook), the action film L.A. Bounty (1989, with Henry Darrow, Lenore Kasdorf, Bob Minor, Branscombe Richmond, Bob Bralver, Anthony Cecere, Cheryl Wheeler Duncan, Greg Gault, Linda Fetters Howard, Al Jones, Brett A. Jones, Jan Michael Shultz, and Spike Silver), and the action thriller Terror in Beverly Hills (1989, with Joe Davis and Phil O'Dell). In 1988, Althoff worked as assistant stunt coordinator on the television series Incredible Sunday. Further credits as stunt coordinator include the action film Veiled Threat (1989, with Joe Davis, Mike Genovese, Gary Wayton, and Pat McGroarty), the horror comedy The Sleeping Car (1990, with Jeff Conaway, David Coburn, Warren A. Stevens, and Dan Koko), the action film Chinatown Connection (1990, with Jeff Rector), the comedy Nudity Required (1990, with Julie Newmar and Phil O'Dell), the comedy Penny Ante: The Motion Picture (1990, with Vincent Schiavelli, Dan Koko, and Jeff Mosley), the action thriller Lethal Games (1991, with George Colucci, Dennis Madalone, and Dan Koko), the action comedy Tomcat Angels (1991, with Jerry Rector), the thriller Prey of the Chameleon (1992, with Russ Fega, Joe Davis, Maria R. Kelly, Dan Koko, Dennis Madalone, and Mary Peters), the horror sequel The Unnamable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter (1992, with John Rhys-Davies, David Warner, Brad Blaisdell, Dennis Madalone, Gary Pike, Laura Albert, Dan Koko, and Kurt D. Lott), the action film A Mission to Kill (1992, with Warren A. Stevens, James Lew, and Rick Groat), the drama Paper Dragons (1996, with Benjamin Lum and Jamison Yang), the drama Unbowed (1999, with Fran Bennett, Ron Glass, Edward Laurence Albert, and Joe Davis), the thriller Tweeker (1999), the horror comedy Psycho Beach Party (2000, with Ruth Williamson, John Cirigliano, Richard Fancy, Reggie Lee, Madison Eginton, and Stephen Wozniak), the crime thriller Farewell, My Love (2000, with Ed Lauter, Mark Sheppard, Warren A. Stevens, and Chuck Hicks), and the television series I Dare You (2000, with Lee Reherman, Stephen R. Hudis, Craig Hosking, Chuck Borden, Pat McGroarty, Dyanna Lynn, Cole McKay, Lincoln Simonds, Dennis Madalone, and Charles Grisham). As stunt performer, he also worked on the action film Kill Crazy (1990, with George Colucci, Pat McGroarty, and Rick New), the thriller Prime Suspect (1990), the science fiction film Aftershock (1990, with James Lew, Matthias Hues, Michael Berryman, Richard Lynch, Pat McGroarty, Patricia McPherson, Lauro Chartrand, and Simon Rhee), the action film Forgotten Heroes (1990), the crime drama Le Grand Pardon II (1992, with L. Sidney and Dan Koko), the thriller Illegal Entry: Formula for Fear (1993, with Dan Koko, Randall Bosley, and Rico Bueno), the television series Unsolved Mysteries (1996), the action drama Hollywood Safari (1997, with John Savage, Kenneth Tigar, J.C. Brandy, Dan Koko, Warren A. Stevens, John Cade, and Ken Lesco), the action film Steel Sharks (1997, with Tim Lounibos, Brian Avery, Rick Avery, Ron Burke, John Cade, John Lendale Bennett, Gary Guercio, Henry Kingi, Jr., Dan Koko, and Warren A. Stevens), the action film Total Force 2 (1997, with Warren A. Stevens, Dan Koko, Ron Burke, and Chris Torres), the science fiction film Tycus (1999, with Tommy Hinkley, John Putch, Bert Remsen, Terry Jackson, and Dan Koko), the action thriller Final Voyage (1999, with Claudia Christian, Stephen Macht, Michael Bailey Smith, Beau Billingslea, Scott L. Schwartz, John Cade, Warren A. Stevens, Laura Albert, Christopher Doyle, Julius LeFlore, Peewee Piemonte, Jennifer Watson, and Stephen Pisani), the action film Intrepid (2000, with Robert Bauer, Kevin Rahm, Johnny Martin, Clive Revill, Warren Munson, Walter Altman, Brian Avery, John Cade, Jennifer Caputo, Scott Alan Cook, Mike Gunther, Chuck Hicks, Dan Koko, Kurt D. Lott, Warren A. Stevens, and Tom Poster), the science fiction film Nautilus (2000, with Dan Koko and Bob Rudd), the crime comedy Very Mean Men (2000, with Louise Fletcher, Leigh Allyn Baker, Charles Napier, Laura Albert, Brian Avery, Christopher Doyle, John Escobar, Kim Koscki, Kurt D. Lott, and J.P. Romano), the action film Militia (2000, with John Beck, Michael Cavanaugh, Jeff Kober, Paul Terrell Clayton, Greg Bronson, David Balcorta, John Cade, Jay Caputo, George Colucci, Thomas Dewier, Christopher Doyle, Jim Hart, Kim Koscki, Dennis Madalone, Joe Murphy, Paul E. Short, Lincoln Simonds, and Warren A. Stevens), the television series That's My Bush! (2001), the horror thriller Beneath Loch Ness (2001, with David Ghilardi, Robert Foxworth, Brian Avery, Jeanne Basone, and Christopher Doyle), and the fantasy comedy Rat Race (2001, with Whoopi Goldberg, Lanei Chapman, Andrew Kavovit, Paul Hayes, Peggy Jo Jacobs, Gene LeBell, Greg Bronson, Bart McCarthy, Joni Avery, Christine Anne Baur, Bobby Burns, Jacob Chambers, Christian J. Fletcher, Sandra Lee Gimpel, Gary Guercio, Brett A. Jones, Kym Washington, Dustin Meier, Rita Minor, Tierre Turner, April Weeden, Joey Box, Doc D. Charbonneau, Dana Dru Evenson, Anita Hart, Diana R. Lupo, Victor Paul, Pat Romano, and Lynn Salvatori). Althoff was the stunt coordinator on the drama Face to Face (2001, with Mädchen Amick, Jonathan Banks, Dean Stockwell, and Christopher Doyle), the comedy Going Greek (2001), the crime thriller Night Class (2001, with Ron Perlman, Edward Laurence Albert, Gelbert Coloma, Christopher Doyle, Scott Leva, and Kurt D. Lott), the comedy According to Spencer (2001, with Mia Kirshner and Frank Kopyc), the crime drama Backflash (2001, with Mike Starr, Mike Hagerty, Michael J. Pollard, Colm Meaney, Vyto Ruginis, and David Jean Thomas), the thriller Backgammon (2001, with Kevin Indio Copeland), the thriller Asylum Days (2001, with George Colucci), the drama The Calling (2002, with Brad Dourif, Walker Brandt, and Joe Davis), the action comedy Killer Cop (2002), the thriller Hitters (2002, with Vinny Argiro, Marci Brickhouse, Oliver Keller, and John-Clay Scott), the thriller Killer Weekend (2004, with Robert Miano), the short drama Broke Ground (2004), the television series Cory in the House (2008) and Hannah Montana (2008, with Rex Reddick), the crime drama Japan (2008, with William Morgan Sheppard, Mark Lentry, and Joe Davis), the family comedy A Holiday Heist (2011, with Douglas Spain), the short comedy Muy Macho (2012), the thriller Being American (2014, with Christopher McDonald, Robert Miano, and Salomon Passariello), the crime drama The Night Stalker (2016), and the thriller Enemy Within (2016, with Christopher Doyle). As a stunt performer he also appeared in the family drama Race to Space (2001, with Mark Moses, Christopher Doyle, Tony Jay, Michael Bell, and Kurt D. Lott), the action film Redemption (2002, with Chuck Borden, Steven Vincent Leigh, Ron Balicki, Ken Clark, Bret Davidson, Dyanna Lynn, Cole McKay, Caryn Mower, Laurence Rosenthal, Lou Simon, and Tim Sitarz), the horror film Dead Above Ground (2002, with Corbin Bernsen, Chuck Borden, George Colucci, Christopher Doyle, Charles Grisham, Jim Hart, Brett Heneise, Leslie Hoffman, Hubie Kerns, Jr., Ken Lesco, Chuck Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Tom Morga, and Justin Sundquist), the television comedy The Even Stevens Movie (2003, with Tom Virtue, Keone Young, Christopher Doyle, Gary Morgan, and J.P. Romano), the crime drama El padrino (2004, with Brad Dourif, Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Tom Todoroff, Carl Ciarfalio, Theo Kypri, Gail Monian, Eddie Matthews, Charlie Picerni, and Lou Simon), the horror thriller Chaos (2005, with Stephen Wozniak, Deborah Lacey, Red Horton, LaFaye Baker, Chuck Borden, Christopher Doyle, Chuck Madalone, Dennis Madalone, and Lynn Salvatori), the comedy Bachelor Party Vegas (2006, with Diane and Elaine Klimaszewski, Diora Baird, Jan Shultz, and John-Clay Scott), episodes of Without a Trace (2005-2006, with Enrique Murciano, Cyril O'Reilly, Stephen Pisani, George Colucci, Hubie Kerns, Jr., Dennis Madalone, Mark Sheppard, Bonita Friedericy, and Laurence Rosenthal), The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2007, with Kim Rhodes, Charlie Brill, Rex Reddick, and Mark Muñoz), and Dirt (2007, with Jeffrey Nordling and Paige Brooks), the music drama What We Do Is Secret (2007, with Brian Oerly, Richard Wharton, Scott L. Schwartz, Mickey Cassidy, Shawn Crowder, Christopher Doyle, Zach Duhame, and Jayson Dumenigo), the horror film Revamped (2007, written, produced, directed, and starring Jeff Rector and with Fred Williamson, Victor Lundin, Carel Struycken, Anne Lockhart, Spice Williams-Crosby, Clynell Jackson III, Tiny Ron, Paul A. Brown, Chris Brewster, Edward Conna, and Ian Eyre), the drama Poet's War (2007, with Pablo Espinosa, Gary Guercio, Anthony Molinari, Jimmy Ortega, and J.P. Romano), the fantasy film Mostly Ghostly (2008, with Kim Rhodes, Alex Chansky, and Christopher Doyle), episodes of Cold Case (2007-2010, with Mark Rolston, Raphael Sbarge, Mark Casimir Dyniewicz, Patrick Kilpatrick, Jeremy Roberts, Jonathan Banks, Alina Andrei, Scott Workman, Boris Lee Krutonog, Glenn Morshower, Keith Szarabajka, and Christopher Doyle), The Mentalist (2009, with Freda Foh Shen, Christopher Darga, Kate Vernon, and Gregory Itzin), and Castle (2009-2012, with Robert Picardo, Robert Costanzo, Corey Mendell Parker, Gary Wayton, Jay Caputo, Mark Riccardi, Penny Johnson Jerald, Leslie Hope, Dakin Matthews, Andrew Borba, and Dennis Madalone), the action film Taken by Force (2010, with Branscombe Richmond, Ed Lauter, James Lew, Lauren Mary Kim, Dan Woren, Joe Davis, Lin Oeding, and Jeff Pruitt) on which he also worked as editor, writer, and director, the thriller Cru (2009), the thriller Crimes of the Mind (2014), and the drama Moments of Clarity (2016, with Saxon Trainor). In 2017, he worked as producer on a number of films including the action film Wild Heart, the thriller Sundust, the horror film Escape Room, and the comedy Mariguana on which he also worked as co-director. Since 2007, Althoff has been married to actress and stuntwoman . More recently, Althoff worked as stunt coordinator on the thriller The Guest House (2017, with Lisa Roumain, Billy Mayo, and Andray Johnson), the thriller Trafficked (2017, with Ashley Judd, Brian Thompson, Dustin Courtney, and Laurence Rosenthal), the Western Dream Wagon (2017, with Robert Miano), the thriller Devil's Cove (2018) on which he also played a supporting role and worked as producer, the thriller Headlock (2018, with James Frain, Jay Karnes), the science fiction film Aaah! Roach! (2018, with Jeff Rector), and the thriller Calculating Euphoria (2018). External links * * Ron Althoff at [http://thementalist.wikia.com The Mentalist wiki] Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:VOY performers